ben's return
by maritrollthe46th
Summary: join my o.c. mariter and collaber howlXenn13, howl along with the hero of brine as we search for a way to destroy ben and ultimately get out of this bugged termina copy.
1. Chapter 1

"Mariter! Dude, you've got to check this out! It's a limited edition Majora's Mask for Nintendo 64!" Howl said, showing Mariter the cartridge."finally! i've been wanting to play this since I was 8! I only have one piece of advice pefore we pop this baby in." mariter said with a sly yet creepy look on his face."What is it?" Howl asked, noticing the creepy look. "He can't be a serial killer can he? The council was a group of serial killers... I can handle one more." Howl thought to himself as he reached for his earring that looked like a scythe. 'don't DROWN!' mariter yelled. little did he know how relevent those words were to the events that would take place 12 minutes later."Um... okay?" Howl said, confused, seeing as BEN had not appeared in the last year."alright, let's pop this sucker in!" mariter said after carefully blowing the dust out of the N64 and the cartridge. "so, who's going first?" "Um, I've beaten the game a while back, so you go first." Howl said, smiling as he handed Mariter the controller."alright, this shouldn't be very long. beat this game back in my last incarnation, but because it was my last incarnation and because of bad memory, i've forgotten most of it. let's see... i'll name him...link. there!" "Let's start this!" Howl said, smiling as the game started, with the Song of Healing playing backwards with a high pitch as the sound caused Howl's ears to bleed as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. "oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! crap crap crap, ear healer ear healer, where is that damned app!? here we go!" mariter yelled as he poked a glowing sphere floating in front of him. "there. are you ok now?" mariter said, holding a hand out to howl. "YOU SAY SOMETHIN'?" Howl almost screamed, not hearing himself. "*sigh* as expected, it still doesn't work on others." mariter mumbled to himself, looking around. he grabbed howl's hand and ran through... a forest? 'but were we not just in my house, playing maj- well, i'm dense!' mariter finally came to the conclusion in his head. "BEN! show yourself!" I KNOW YOU"RE WATCHING US!" "Huh?" Howl said as his hearing returned. "Where are we?" Howl asked, running his metal arm on a tree, since it was cut off a while back. "Th-this looks like, the swamp." Howl said, touching the murky water. 'just wait, let him figure it out yourself' mariter thought to himself. "seems kind of strange, there being deku baba's here." mariter said as he hopped on top of one. "Huh? Termina? But... where's Link? And Lukas?... probably in Hyrule by now." Howl muttered before seeing a flash of green. "Link!" he said, spinning around, seeing nothing. "Huh..." he said, before the chuckle of the Happy Mask Salesman rang out of nowhere. "What the Hell was that?!" Howl asked, reaching for his earring. "hmhmhm." mariter chuckled in a slightly dissapointed way. "as uncreative as ever, ben. did you forget about NULL and VOID?" mariter asked as he stuck his hands out...and nothing happened. "what? but-" "Maybe you forgot about Death's Scythe!" Howl shouted, pulling his earrings down as they turned into hand scythes. "it's useless, swinging those around, you'd only kill yourself! ben takes too many hits to kill, don't use double-edged weapons!" mariter yellled "let him" they hear an eerie voice say. "Okay!" Howl said, swinging the scythes into one, average garden scythe, but gleaming with darkness. "Besides..." Howl said, spinning it around him like it were a bo staff. "I never cut myself when I use a scythe, it's my best weapon." he said, slicing through a tree cleanly as it fell from the slice. "then go ahead, go ahead. i'm gonna call some backup." "Like who?" Howl asked, as the blade turned back into earrings and flew back to his ears. "the only backup I can call to an electronical world. the king of trololo," mariter said, placing a golden ball on the ground. "the embodiment of glitches" he said, as the ball formed a gold and red totem. "the hero of brine!" mariter yelled as he raised his arms to the sky, just when lightning struck it, causing herobrine to emerge from the flaming totem. "HEROBRINE!" Howl shouted in anger, drawing his scythe to battle him. "stop fretting, remember, you destroyed the dark herobrine?" mariter asked. "Destroyed? More like MASSACRED!" Howl said, glaring at Herobrine. "How do we know we can trust him?" "trust me, we go WAY back. one way to tell is to throw a cookie at him." mariter said, as he threw one directly at him. herobrine proceeded to snatch the cookie out of the air, and threw it directly at mariter's face, causing him to fall flat on his back, with a bruise and cookie crumbs on his face. "eyup, it's him... hey, where's ben?" "I dunno..." Howl said, looking around. "BEN! Where are you?" he called out. "he's gone. I'm sure we'll encounter him soon. brine, mind fixing this forest loop glitch?" herobrine dissipated into green ones and zero's, then returned to a legible form half a second later. "thanks, brine" mariter said as they emerged into termina fields. "How'd he... we're trapped in a game, not the real Termina... aren't we?" Howl asked, sweat dropping like in anime. "yes, but herobrine himself is just zero's and ones, except, like in those sci-fi horror movie's he has a mind of his own. among his experimenting, he figured out how to hack, and because he himself is a 'bug', he knows what to look for when it comes down to it, so all he did was code himself into the swamp's code, obliterate the oddities, and re-code himself into this form." mariter said as he repeatedly tried to summon null and void. "Hmm, okay." Howl said, looking around. "How do we even beat BEN? Should we look for others?" Howl asked. "we could try. last time I fought him, I was still in my true form, but can't really do much about that right now. once I have null and void working, we should stand a pretty good chance, since his shields will be disabled cause of null. problem is, it's not working, null and void aren't coming to me." mariter said with an agitated tone in his voice. "Hmm... well, since BEN is a killer, and I'm an Ex-serial killer, I think I should be able to figure him out." Howl said, looking around. "yes, you may be on to something" mariter said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Killers enjoy scaring their prey, then killing them." Howl said. "well, if he want's to scare me, then he's going to have to wait a while!" mariter said, patting his chest with his fist. "... As long as he doesn't team up with Slendy again." Howl replied. "I was lucky to get out. "I don't think he will, ben is the only one of the two able to get into an electronical device. then again... curse those damned games." mariter said, hoping ben doesn't recreate slender into termina. "Oh... Thank Goddesses he won't be able to, cause I barely escaped slender last time." Howl said. "don't comfort yourself just yet, because we're in ben's territory, who knows what horrors might await us." mariter said, pulling open the bars of the town gate. "Psh! Me? An ex-serial killer, scared?" Howl asked, grinning. "I just saw something move in the forest." mariter whispered, pointing. "Come on out with your hands up." Howl said, pointing his pistol to the forest clearing. "good, you're true to your word. but anyways, It just appears to be a re-dead...wait, why are there re-deads in the forest?" mariter asked, pulling out his Ipod and headphones, in case he has to fight. "Oh, okay, that should be fine." Howl said, smiling before one shrieked and he froze, with his gun in his hands just before falling back. "Ugh, these are stronger ones." he said, drawing his pistol once again and shooting it. "th-this is ben's world, after all." he said, popping the headphones on. "guess smike will have to do." he said, dashing forward while slashing a re-dead in half with the spiked sword. "Look out!" Howl shouted, pulling his scythe into a chain scythe as he swung it around a re-dead behind him, cutting it to pieces as he pulled the blade back to his hands. "time to have some FUN!" mariter shouted, killing two re'deads with a throw of smike, while one-winged angel started pulsing through the air. "... This is why I disbanded the council when they died." Howl mumbled, spinning his scythe around him, killing multiple re-deads. "I thought it was because they killed humans." mariter stated, just as he fell into a large hole. "No, it's because the council are all SICK MONSTERS BENT ON THE ENJOYMENT OF MURDER!" Howl shouted, slicing through more re-deads. "Huh? Martier!" Howl shouted, looking around. "uh, I'm down here! plus, if we could easily get away, then why are we killing things that are dead in the first place?" mariter's voice echoed from the hole. "besides that, come down here, I found a passage that i'm pretty sure isn't natural in termina. "Um, I dunno!" Howl shouted. "Really? This better not be filled with enemies." Howl called out, jumping in. "can't guarantee that. it appears to lead to some frozen mountain's, but, link destroyed that mechanical fiend, didn't he?" he pondered as he munched on some ice. I think I see something red at the end of the tunnel... two red things... "I-I-I... h-h-hate th-the c-c-c-cold..." Howl said, shivering. "Snowhead sucks... huh? Red?" Howl asked, still shivering. "I recommend you stand still..." mariter said, drawing a runic pentigan in the snow. "BURN!" he shouted when he was finished. suddenly, a wolfos burst into blue flames at the end of the tunnel. "there. come on, let's go." "That's better." Howl said, warming up. "This is getting horrible... I hope Sam and Alexis are okay..." Howl said, thinking about the dead man and the Garo. "who knows. there is a possibility that they're watching us right now, if they came to our base. if they are, just hope that they don't try to play the game, i've been in situations like this before." mariter said with a sigh. "Yeah, I've been in situations like this too, I couldn't beat BEN, only escape him, losing my arm again in the process." Howl admitted before a blonde woman in a cloak appeared in front of them. "HOLY SHIT!" Howl shouted as she waved a katana as a hand.

"Hi Howl!" Alexis said, smiling at him. "*sigh. at least the happy couple is united, but whether or not it'll help is an entirely new question." mariter said, tracing an arcane symbol of fire in the air to melt the ice ahead. "H-happy couple? She may look like she's seventeen, but she's like, eighty years old!" Howl said, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, and I'm already married. Howl's like my son to me." she said, petting him on the head with her katana. "Let's just hope Samuel doesn't play the game." Alexis said, rushing past Mariter, slicing through the ice with skill and precision, leaving a sculpture in her wake. "well, now. what the hell am I going to do with this runic symbol!?" mariter shouted in the backround. "umm, maybe it wasn't the best idea to break the ice..." mariter whispered. "Why?" Alexis asked as she turned around, letting her blonde hair flow over her shoulders. "um, yeah, don't freak out, okay, but, um, we seem to have a horde of black poe's flooding from the remain's" mariter said, with a slightly worried expression. "Black boes?" Howl asked, looking around and seeing the eyes of them. Alexis suddenly ran past the two as the black boes began getting sliced as she stopped and evaporated into black mist. "dammit! why does it have to be nighttime?!" mariter shouted, hacking away at the boes, while running towards the next ice block. "fire!" mariter shouted, burning a large hole in the ice. "I'm following that guy." Alexis and Howl said, following behind him. "FIRE!" he shouted, firing another wave of fire that shot through the boes and destroyed a wolfos, revealing another path. "this way!" mariter shouted, running over a poe. The two nodded, running right behind him, not seeing the gomess behind them, no one noticed it. "finally, we're out of the horde of boes. we can rest up here for a bit. i'll draw a runic symbol of healing for those of us that can't regenerate quickly...wha-? damn bats." mariter said, frustratedly killing one. "Keese?" Howl asked, lifting his finger as one landed on it, its eyes redder than the normal one.

"HOWL LOOK OUT!" Alexis said as her blades came out of her cloak and killed the bat.

"Thanks Lexi." Howl said to the garo who nodded. "LOOK OUT!" Howl screamed, tackling her to the ground as a massive scythe sliced through the wall. "hmm, that scythe looks fairly dangerous, I wonder if it's strong enough to pierce my flesh." mariter pondered, just as the scythe slashed right through the air he inhabited half a millisecond ago. "thanks, brine. guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. ALL RIGHT, YA RASCALLY FLYING BUGGAR! COME GET SOME!" mariter shouted. "Gladly." it said, rushing towards him and swinging the scythe, slicing through the wall as if it were a scissor cutting paper. "you truly thought it would be intelligent to rush me?" mariter said, dodging the second swing and punching the orb at it's center causing a large crack. "next time you rush me, might want to cover that up, newbie." mariter said smugly, just as a boe hopped on his head. "Look out!" Howl cried, shooting the boe off, as the gommess swung the blade yet again, swinging wildly.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, killings what I do... kill, kill, kill, kill, now it's time for you." it sang, slicing at Mariter. "FREEZE!" mariter shouted, freezing the gomess. "you won't be doing much in that freezing coffin. now, time for you to disappear. FROZEN HEART!" mariter yelled. then, a fire burst inside of the ice, engulfing the gomess in flames. as the fire melted the ice, the icewater put out the flames, leaving nothing behind. "fwooh! never mind about that healing, I need a break myself after that, I think I'm gonna collapse." mariter said, exhaustedly falling into the snow. "He's strong." Howl said, looking at him as Alexis lifted him onto her back, as Howl helped her wrap his arms around her, since she still had no arms. "Now what?" Howl asked as she shook her head. "Maybe we should head above ground." Howl said. "Herobrine, if you will?" "thanks." mariter said as herobrine decoded the bug keeping the false wall there. "I probably shouldn't be so reckless with that, but we were in a tight situation. anyway, I guess the most sensible choice is to go to that creepy terrifying hut over there, so we can rest." mariter said with an intruiged expression as he held on. "Okay." Alexis said, walking over with Howl guarding the rear as they walked into the hut. "and as expected, no monsters inside. i'm assuming ben thought we would avoid this one safehouse because it's so creepy. i'll scout ahead to make sure, is anybody else going with besides brine?" mariter asked, hopping off alexis's back. "I guess so..." Howl said as Alexis stood next to him.

"I don't know..." Alexis said, trying to hug Howl. He hugged her.

"Um... I guess not, Sam would kill me if Lexi gets hurt." Howl said. "alright, brine come on, into the depths we go." mariter said, slightly anxious to be on the move. three minutes after that, mariter came running out of the house, panting. "there's a dead hands in there, but it makes no sense! aren't they only in ocarina of time?" "DEAD HANDS?!" Howl asked, speeding off to where the dead hands where. "YOU MADE ME CRAP MY PANTS WHEN I WAS 1! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!" he shouted as he let one of the hands grab him before going berserk on the beast. "wait! be careful, that thing likes to jump you at corners!" mariter yelled, petting a kind little white boe on the head. "And I like to jump at it!" Howl said, running to the wall and decapitating it. "well, you're the speedy one." mariter said, walking through the doorway. "alright, now that it's secure, let's rest a bit." mariter said, sitting in the dirt where the dead hands was. "... That's better." Howl said, walking back and sitting down. "Huh? A chest." Howl said, pointing to it. "what's in the chest?" mariter said, setting down the boe. "if it's a cookie, I want it." Howl nodded and opened the chest. *Insert Zelda theme for chest* "... I got a..." Howl said, not knowing what it was. "umm, I think it may be bugged. herobrine?" mariter asked. "Um... it looks like a taco... hungry..." Howl said, sticking it in his mouth and eating it. "Tastes like a taco too.." "wow, ben sure has a sense of humor." mariter stated. " alright, is everybody ready to head out, or should I cast a healing rune?" mariter asked, picking up the boe. "... Tastes like blood now..." Howl said, falling over. "never eat something out of place that you find. that happens to be an item that to whoever looks at it, it appears to be the food they are craving. to me it appears to be a cookie. it has a slight corrosive acid in it, which explains the taste of blood in your mouth. don't worry, it won't kill you. if you want, I could heal you." mariter said, setting down bobobo and getting ready to create a cura rune. "The blood is tasty..." Howl mumbled as BEN gave a little shake of fear. "*sigh. apparently A bit of a darkness release, too." mariter said. 'I don't have enough energy to put a seal on him though, so I guess if it get's too out of hand, i'll jump in.' he thought to himself. "SIN! GREED, WRATH, SLOTH, PRIDE!" Howl shouted, sitting up, and relaxing. "That's one F***ed up taco." "good, you can resist a minor tug from darkness, but be careful, ben has much stronger ways to get you away from the light. I'm the human incarnation of the incarnation of balance, so none will work on me, but you and alexis... just be careful." mariter fretted mildly. "... Darkness, is my calling... it always has been..." Howl said. "just don't stray too close, because evil always lies in darkness's wake, ready to pounce when you stray too close." mariter said, in a tone that indicated he was deep in memory. "... Evil... light, darkness, good, bad... what's the difference?" Howl asked, looking down. "multiple differences, just look at palutena compared to hades." mariter said, pointing to first, the sky, then the ground. "Hades... he's just a bit of a pedophile... but I guess so..." Howl said, standing. "Let's beat BEN now." "wait." mariter said in a slightly firm voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" Howl asked. "something's...different." mariter said, squinting. "... Nothing ever stays the same." Howl said, looking back. "trust me, I know." mariter said. "am I correct, ben?" "You clever boy..." BEN's voice echoed throughout the area. "You've figured it out, excellent job, now join the ranks of the dead." "let's see you try. in the depths of eternal darkness, in the deepest pits of hell," mariter began chanting. "That will not be necessary." BEN said, as no words left Mariter's mouth. 'hmm, without the chant, I can't return null and void to me' mariter thought. 'ah! ben is a spirit, isn't he? i'll use soul-sucker!' as mariter came to the conclusion, he encountered another problem. 'but what about howl? i'll have to expel ben's influence from him. hmm, it may take a while, but I should be able to form a spell to expel it. but that could take hours! I guess i'll have to hope howl can overcome ben. in the meantime, just as a precaution, i'll prepare the spell, but I think he'll be able to break ben's influence, he has a strong will and spirit. what to do though meanwhile? I guess it's time to rely on brine and my miss skill.' mariter finished his thought, dodging the 5th assault. "Hmm... BEN,... you're a bit strange... why did you send me that taco?" Howl asked.

"Well, you looked quite hungry so, I decided to give you some food." he answered. 'damn, he still seems dazed...wait, is that a sparkle in the kid's eye? hmm, what's he planning?' mariter thought, with some hope. 'brine, keep ben distracted, so he won't notice whatever howl's planning, okay?' mariter communicated with herobrine. 'affirmative, sir.' herobrine responded. 'and brine, again, quit it with the formalities. it's demeaning to yourself.' "In the name of the Triforce, Din, Nayru, Faore and the goddess of Time! I WILL DECIMATE YOU BEN!" Howl shouted. '*sigh. there he goes, rushing into fights again.' "... Okay then... I'll just leave you someone to play with..." he said as Link appeared.

"Link!.. why are you a kid again?" Howl asked. "i'm assuming because this link mimic is the only form of link coded into the software of the game. be careful, because whenever one says that, It usually means get ready to fight. don't feel bad though. It stayed silent as it pulled out the Fierce Deity's mask and put it on. "Oh crap." Howl said. "*sigh. as I expected. well, he's not so bad without the lonlon ranches special milk, now isn't he?" mariter said, with a reasonable tone. Link suddenly became the deity and slashed a few lasers at Howl. "you shouldn't waste your magic, young one, you only have a limited amount." mariter chided, dodging out of the way. It began slashing faster and faster as Howl used his scythes to deflect the beams. "try hitting the beams back at him howl!" mariter shouted, using reflect to bounce a beam back at him. It writhed in pain as Howl and Alexis began to deflect the beams back at him. "I guess you could say that the strategist STRIKES AGAIN!" mariter shouted, as lightning struck the imposter. "... Whoa..." Alexis and Howl said in unison. "what? oh, it's nothing, just a little pun I came up with at a moment's notice." "But the fake Link is dead..." Alexis said. "hm? oh yeah. guess that was a bit of an OVERkill!" mariter said, chuckling at his pun. "... I think you're scaring me more than BEN." Howl said. "why? their not that bad, are they?" mariter asked, picking up bobobo from the rubble. "N-no, just, when you say that, stuff happens." Alexis said, pointing her katana to the pile of dust known as Fake Link. "oooh. don't worry, unless you're trying to kill me, I won't do anything like that to you. that count's for everybody. I'm a lot stronger then one would expect, aren't I?" mariter said slightly smugly, setting bobobo on his head. "So am I." Howl said, looking to his left as he put on a gauntlet and grew a foot taller. "well, mario, what are we going to do next?" mariter said, pacing the floor. "Mario?" Howl and Alexis asked. well, you did just grow noticeably larger in a couple of seconds. "Well, we can thank Virgo for that." Howl said. "well anyway, what are we going to do now?" mariter asked, walking around the rubble. "Go to the tower and destroy BEN?" "I guess that's the most sensible idea. who knows what's going to happen, though." mariter said, pondering the options. "Can't be any better than what's happening down here." Howl said as Alexis nodded. "I can almost guarantee you that." mariter said, looking around slightly confused. "did anybody else here hoofbeats?" mariter asked. "I did..." Howl said, looking down the cavern. "no, it couldn't be... goht?" mariter said. "bobobo, you stay right there, ok? don't move, unless you have to, alright?" mariter whispered to the little boe. after the boe hopped up in acknowledgement, mariter said "good." "I could just do this." Howl said, reaching for his crossbow and launching a fire arrow toward the cavern. "you do realize that you just told him our position, right?" mariter said, with a doh face. "Nope, that's why there's a bomb on it." Howl said as the cavern began crashing above Goht and crushed him. "well, that solves that problem, good thinking." mariter complimented. "I wasn't thinking, just shooting." Howl admitted. "well, guess it was lucky that bomb was there." mariter said, still trying to look at the bright side. "Yep, but I was just surprised that we were able to make the tunnel collapse." Howl said as Alexis smiled.

"But how did you keep the ceiling... from collapsing on us too!" she shouted as the ceiling began to crumble. "simple. not only am I an expertise in magic and melee, I'm also an expert in shields!" mariter said as a the rocks slid around the area in a dome shape around them. "the question is, how are we going to break through the rock's blocking the way?" mariter said, pulling a bowl of pet food from his pocket and feeding some to bobobo. "Maybe I could slice it." Alexis said, looking at the rocks. "you could try, but these rock's feel unnatural. I don't recommend hitting these rocks physically, and i'm much too distracted by these boulders. I could try teaching you how to summon your element, fire, though." mariter said, sitting down. "My element is death." Alexis said. "Well, that and setting my blades ablaze with icy fire." she admitted as her blades set on blue fire, as Howl cowered behind Mariter. "you pussy." mariter said, looking at howl. "actually, you just displayed how you summon your element right there, by doing that. if you concentrate what you just did into the palm of your hand's, you can create a ball of that unique fire that human's believe to be cold death." mariter explained. "I-I-I H-hate the cold!" Howl said.

"Um... hands?" Alexis said, lifting her cloak up to show her clothes, but without arms. "well, yes, I guess my natural speech doesn't fit here, but I guess in your case, you could try doing that in the area directly in front of you." mariter said, slightly embarrassed. "Not a problem." she said, smiling happily just before she put both swords in front of her, crossed as a ball of blue fire appeared. "see? you caught right on! of course, we need a burning hot ball of fire to break through this... but how are we going to teach howl?" mariter said. "Fire..." Howl said, smiling as he took a lighter out of his pocket along with a bottle of gasoline and a glove. "well, there's a CHANCE that'll work." mariter said, doubtful. Howl nodded as he poured the gasoline on the glove, put it on and lit it ablaze. "Watch me now." "alright, youngun." mariter said with a sigh. "I'm still not sure about this..." He smiled as the rocks set ablaze and they were free. "We're out of there." "hmm, I guess it makes sense, that being real fire in a technological world. and now my back hurt's like hell! just great!" mariter said, sounding like an old man. "I think this is getting too easy, if I can just set things on fire, we can get out of here easy." Howl said. "don't get so cocky, youngun, we ARE in the ice reigon, it only makes sense that fire destroy's obstacles here." mariter chided, walking down the pathway, trying to make a runic sign of healing above his hunched back. "you know, from this position, I'm eye to eye with you." mariter said thoughtfully. "... That makes me feel so much better." Howl said, setting more things on fire. "good, you're the real howl. just needed to make sure." mariter said, freezing most of the fires, creating beautiful hollow flame-shaped ice statues. "FIRE!" Howl shouted, basically burning everything to ash. "And done, I am perfectly warm now.." "well, we're out of the mountains, at least." mariter said with a sigh. "And into Ikana." Alexis added, looking around. "as expected from ben's world. we'll have to rely on alexis's and my freezing ability's from here on out, is what I feel like. "Okay, but I get to burn the bastard." Howl said. "if you so wish. I can't promise it'll do anything though." mariter exasperatedly said. "I know, but I feel in the mood for torturing the beastly thing." Howl said with a sick smile. "and who's the murder-loving person now?" mariter said, slightly mockingly. "ME!" Howl said, smiling even more. "exactly. wait, what?! you agreed!?" mariter shouted, surprised. "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..." Howl said before running off. "*sigh. good thing I had this seal ready. but, this is interesting, I think I'll let him roam free for a bit." mariter said with an intrigued look. "Are you sure? Once he gets into this state, nothing can break him out." Alexis said. "you've seen my other magicks, you know what I'm capable of. it's a simple seal that works like a virus and erodes the darkness influencing him to act like that, but this is pretty entertaining if I do say so myself. I think i'll leave him be for a bit and see how things turn out. if it gets too out of hand, i'll place the seal." mariter said lazily. "That's not darkness." Alexis said. "But okay." she said, smiling. 'hmm, even more intriguing' mariter thought to himself. "what would you call it?" mariter asked. "Well, sometimes it's referred to as Madness or Insanity, but Howl, even though he is but a mere human, has complete control over it." Alexis said. "hmm, so much like me, it's astounding. I wonder, though. is there anything in particular that triggers this insanity? and has he come to accept it, or does he still deny?" mariter asked. "He... I don't know... he triggers it on his own." Alexis answered. "hmm. i'll have to look more into that" mariter said, walking after howl. Alexis followed him, lurking in shadow and disappearing every minute or so. Meanwhile, Howl was already gone, away and out of their range. "*sigh, the youngun's going to get himself killed if he keeps this up. no matter how strong he is, without us to back him up, he's going to slip up sooner or later, just look at his arm." mariter said with a bit of worry. "I know, he's lucky to be alive. Lukas wasn't even able to use it until he was 12. "as expected from one with such a strong spirit, but that means he's at greater risks then anybody else." mariter said with a sigh. "Dont worry, he always finds a way." Alexis said. "that must be true, if he's still alive, but you just can't help but worry, you know?" mariter said, walking along. "He's like my son, I have to worry." the garo said. "and he's a good friend, so I have to worry, too." mariter said, ruffling bobobo's head. "Yeah, what should we do now?" Alexis asked. "I guess follow the trail of destruction until we run into him" mariter said, following the trail of destruction. "I guess so." she said, following the trail into the graveyard. "of course it has to lead into the graveyard. at least it isn't the ocarina of time's graveyard." mariter said, looking at the bright side. "Don't tempt me boy..." BEN said. "oh, you hush up, you know what I'll do to you if you do that." mariter said with a slightly evil grin. "You can't do shit to me unless you find me." BEN replied, as Alexis facepalmed. "in the bushes to my back-right." mariter said with a sigh. "Not anymore." he said, disappearing. "now you're above the cavern entrance." mariter said, pointing at a bit of green peeking out from a crack in the roof of the cave entrance. "Nope, that's a garo." BEN said as it turned around. "a green garo. that's new." mariter said, getting ready to destroy it with a hellfire burst. "that remind's me. I should probably summon null and void." The garo suddenly rushed towards them. "wait." mariter said, sending an icy chill towards the garo. It dodged easily and rushed off towards Alexis. "oh well. guess it knew not to challenge me. I'll see how alexis handles it." mariter said, staring at the battle-ready warrior. "Huh?" Alexis said as she jumped up to the wall and began running on it before diving toward it, slicing it to shreds in a second. "knew you could handle it. didn't even need to waste any spiritual energy to kill it." mariter said, sounding cheerful. "It's just a code, if it were my family, i'd have a hard time." she admitted. "of course that would be a hard time. if it were, i'd be trying to figure out why they're attacking you, and try to solve the problem." mariter said, walking through the entrance of the cavern. "Garo Master cut my arms off because I fell in love with Samuel." she admitted. "one deserves to love which they like." mariter said, closing his eyes, turning his head and to the right, and wagging his finger in the air. "Not if the one you love is your sworn enemy." Alexis said, blushing. "is he your sworn enemy, or your people's?" mariter asked. "My peoples... but I love him..." she said, blushing wildly and turning away. "as long as YOU love him, that's all that matters. if your people dissagree, then they will have to deal with it. nobody except your love can change how you feel." mariter said, releasing some wisdom on her. "... You sound just like Howl right now." she said. "we are alike on many level's. I guess wisdom is another one." mariter said, walking along. "Yeah, I think I know where he is." Alexis said, looking up to the cliff. "i'm following you, then." mariter said, climbing up the cliff. She nodded, jumping to the walls and running up the cliff as if it was meant to be a sidewalk on the ground as she reached the top. "well, that's not a very fun way of climbing up a cliff, now is it?" mariter said, throwing himself up the cliffside. "It's much cooler though." Alexis said. "yes, hopefully he cooled down, pun intended." mariter said. She giggled and nodded. "alright, where to next?" mariter asked. "Igos Du Ikana." she said, walking ahead to the stream. "guess that's the most logical idea." mariter said, walking alongside the garo. She nodded as she began hopping to each ledge and up to the top. mariter chased after her, hopping ledge to ledge She stood at the top, looking around. "It's been peaceful..." "very." mariter said. "Too peaceful..." she said. "as i thought" mariter said. "Something up, prepare for anything." Alexis said. "I already am." mariter said, holding an energy blade. "Good." she said, walking to the entrance to the castle. "wait, I hear the cracking of bones." mariter said, hunched over with his ear pointed to the castle. "One, two, three four, One, two, three four,." Someone said from within the castle. "hmm, come out, come out, wherever you are." mariter said, following the sound of the voice. "There you are." Sam said, turning around as his brown hair moved, looking at Alexis.

"SAM!" Alexis shouted, happy to see him before he raised a hand as all of the stalchilds looked at her and Mariter.

"Kill them all..." "you're such a kid." mariter said, dashing forward and slicing the stalchilds and sam in one swing. "I am over eighty years old, I am not a child." he said, drawing a dagger and regenerating. He then rushed towards Mariter and slammed his dagger against him. "hmph, not a bad hit, for one that actually hit me, of course, whether or not it'll do anything is another story." mariter said, taking the dagger by the blade and tossing it into the air. Sam gave a grin as he jumped for the dagger, grabbed it and began falling back to earth with the dagger pointed toward Mariter. "right into my trap. freeze!" mariter shouted, sending a cloud of freezing powder into the air above him, while moving out of the way of the frozen blade. He froze, just before the ice shattered around him and he landed on the ground, rushing towards him again. "you forgot your weakness, didn't you?" mariter said, just as the curtains burned to dust, sam ran right into the light. "GAH! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS !" Sam cried out in pain, just before giving a grin. "I'm half human, dumbass." "I know. you didn't really forget about alexis, now did you?" mariter asked. "That bitch?" Sam asked before another Sam kicked him in the face.

"IT'S ONE THING TO STEAL MY LIFE! IT'S ANOTHER TO DISS MY WIFE!" he shouted, beating the shit about of the other Sam. "hmph. that's what you get for insulting the wife of the creature you take the form of, ben." mariter said, releasing the disguise. "Ow..." BEN said, retreating into the darkness.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sam shouted before Alexis ran up to him.

"Sam! You're okay!" she said as he hugged her. "wait, it's most likely a trap." mariter said, stopping sam. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sam asked. "ben likes to lure people into dark area's, ending with at least that person in a bad situation." mariter said. "Makes sense." Sam and Alexis said. "so, what's our next move?" asking the duo. "Find Howl, take BEN down, and then get the Heck out of here." Alexis said. "sound's good to me, but I mean from here to finding howl, what's our next move?" mariter said with an umm, look. "Well, knowing Howl, he loves warm places, so that means Stone Tower." Sam said, looking outside. "guess that IS the most reasonable option. anyway, ONWARD!" mariter said, pointing null toward's the tower. "wait, what!? null? but, what about void?" mariter said, looking slightly in awe at the blade. "Yeah, I grabbed Null at the last second, I couldn't get Void." Sam said, blushing. "*sigh. oh well. at least with null we can break through ben's defenses." mariter said. "Yep, without it, we'd be screwed." Sam said as he stopped hugging Alexis. "so, onward to stone tower, I guess." mariter said, marching along with a little pep in his step. The couple nodded and followed him, Sam attempted to summon his army, but failing each time. "We're going to have a hard time." he said, as they began to climb the tower. "shouldn't be too bad, with null around." mariter said, swinging the sword experimentally. "Yeah." Sam said as Alexis began to defy gravity again as he climbed up slowly. "much better." mariter said, launching himself over the wall blocking the entrance to the temple. "OH COME ON!" Sam said, breathing heavily as he reached the top. "well, now. I can't help it if i'm too lazy to climb up myself, now can I?" mariter said, surprisingly sounding like waka from okami. "... Crap." Sam said, drawing his dagger and walking along. "what? what's wro- there's something behind me isn't there." mariter said with an oh shit face. "Um... how do you say, LET'S RUN FOR OUR FREAKIN' LIVES?!" Sam said as Alexis hid behind him. "relax, it's just twinmold. you shouldn't freak out so much." mariter said, dodging out of the way and chopping off a large portion of twinmold a. "Um... look what's riding it." he said, pointing to Howl. "the idiot." mariter said, laughing his ass off. "good thing I didn't put that seal on him!" But Howl wasn't working with them, he crashed Twinmold onto Mariter. "okay, I deserve that one." mariter said, putting his hand's up in the air after the sand cleared. "It's time to die! By the order of BEN!" Howl shouted, launching himself at Mariter. "hmph. let's see how well you do without your pets, shall we?" mariter said as twinmold spontaniously exploded. "I just needed a ride!" Howl said, touching his watch as it turned into a claw. "to where?" mariter asked. "sigh. we'll see if you get anywhere with that." mariter said, pulling out null. "Oh, I will." he said, glowing with a dark flame. mariter dashed forward, slashing howl. "the seal is in place! now you can't escape, ben!" mariter shouted. "BEN?! BEN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Howl said, ripping the skin where the seal was placed off. "insolent kid. I was talking about the beast right behind you!" mariter said. He turned around and gave a grin as he rushed to him, attacking as BEN barely budged, just standing there. "*sigh. right into a trap. should probably take out those earplugs about now." mariter said. Howl ignored him as he stood in front of BEN, grinning as he stared at the lifeless statue. "herobrine, if you will?" mariter asked. The figure disappeared as Howl turned back. "Now that he's gone..." The figure disappeared as Howl turned back. "Now that he's gone..." "sure, why not? it'd be fun to get a little energy out." mariter said as he summoned null. "Let's begin." Howl said as Alexis and Sam sat down to watch the two. "well, go on. make the first hit." mariter said, stretching. "Hmm, okay." Howl said, taking his magnum out and shooting at Mariter. "gun's won't do you any good." mariter said, taking the bullet and throwing it right back. "it is, eh? guess i'll have to get rid of the bullet, then." mariter said, slicing it in half. "I've got more." Howl said, shooting more. "but not enough to defeat me." mariter said, slicing more." "Then let's get to the main event." Howl said, running over, as his scythes turned into a sword. "finally!" mariter said, dashing forward. He swung the blade as it morphed into a whip, whipping at Mariter. "a whip won't do you any good." mariter said, grabbing the whip end and pulling it toward's him. "That's why I have this!" Howl said, as his left hand turned into a blade and stabbed Mariter. "hmph, mildly strong hit. good use of the element of surprise, too." mariter said, pulling himself off of the blade hand. "guess I'll have to heal that." mariter said, putting his hand on the wound. "Not so fast!" Howl said, running towards him, stabbing him multiple times. "this is getting a little irritating" mariter said, his left side starting to get an evil dark aura. "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, DIE!" Howl shouted, repeatedly stabbing him. "THAT'S IT!" mariter said, as the aura condensed into void. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" he said, slashing howl's chest with both swords. "Now we're talking!" Howl said, grabbing his sword and stabbing him more. "stab, stab, stab, is that all you ever do?" mariter said, jumping and slashing at howl's prone back. "CUT!" Howl shouted as he swung the blade, cutting up his arm multiple times. Alexis rushed over with Icy blades.

"Howl stop!" she said, touching him as his arm froze, but he barely reacted.

"That's not the real Howl! END HIM!" Sam said as Alexis jumped back. "gladly." mariter said, slicing the fake in half. "GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Howl, well, howled in pain before exploding in blue and green fire.

"You'd better watch youself BEN! We're coming for you next!" Alexis said, pointing one of her blades to the sky. "next time, I'll be able to sense who you are, ben, so watch out." mariter said, turning around. "We should be able to get to the next dungeon." Sam said, smiling as he looked up. "how?" mariter asked, also looking up. "Ask Herobrine?" Alexis asked. "good Idea. HEROBRINE!" mariter shouted. Suddenly the area changed and they were standing in an arena, with Odolwa's. "Can't let you be getting bored, now can I?" BEN ASKED. "no, we can't." mariter said. "Good, have fun." BEN said, before Sam and Alexis charged toward them. "not so fast, ben." mariter said, throwing null to his left and void to his right. "you won't be getting away this time!" he shouted as a large beam of gray light created a dome around them all. "... Foolish one, I was never here." BEN said, smiling from where he was. "doh! hmm, well, now your little beastie can't get away at least." mariter said, cutting the thing in half. "Look out!" Sam shouted, decapitating a Odolwa. "just great." mariter said, slicing two more in half. "I've got this last one!" Alexis said, driving her blades into its head. "good, that's the end of that." "Yeah..." Sam and Alexis said as the field changed to the top of the clock tower.


End file.
